In electronic apparatuses such as a mobile phone or smartphone, some have a function of notifying a user of an event such as a schedule, an incoming call, or mail reception. For example, a mobile phone in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-250152 periodically blinks an LED when there is a missed call. Of the mobile phones that have the function of notifying the user of an event such as a schedule, an incoming call, or mail reception, some give notice of the event by vibration and the like according to a silent mode setting.